


Secret 04

by Themepark_314



Category: TWICE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themepark_314/pseuds/Themepark_314
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 7





	Secret 04

19  
等凑崎纱夏恢复了几分意识的时候，林娜琏已经起身去冲澡了。  
凑崎侧躺在床上，听到浴室里传来哗哗的水声，一点一点咀嚼着方才对方的话。  
不要开这样的玩笑，回想起这一句，凑崎下意识的攥紧了身下的床单，手指关节一片惨白。虽然她喜欢和队友们说一些模棱两可的话，但这事她却完全没调笑的意思。她真切的想过这件事，然而等到的回应却是冷淡的无视。  
简直就像是对她的惩罚，想到这一点凑崎心里突然生出一股火来。  
林娜琏走出来的时候身上挟裹着清新的马鞭草味道，她在自己的床上躺下，但凑崎似乎没有任何回到自己的床上的意思。  
皱了皱眉，林娜琏刚想开口，就听到凑崎的声音，“我刚刚的话。”  
“嗯？”  
“没有在开玩笑。”几乎是有些咬牙切齿了，凑崎直直看着林娜琏。如果她足够聪明或者足够从容，这话都不应该再说出口，她已经将真心打开过一次，没有收到期望的回复也已经足够丢人，一再的强调，她想一定是自己失了神智，太迫切的想要证实什么的缘故。  
林娜琏愣了一下，凑崎的视线太过炽热，接触到的一刹那似乎眼睑都要灼伤了。她侧过视线，“我们……不会是这样的关系。”  
比起对方需要她，一直以来都是她更需要凑崎纱夏。发情期替她解决所有的问题，包容她一切敏感的不堪的心思，就连因青涩莽撞而犯下过错的她也一并拥抱，凑崎为她做的已经够多了，她不该也不能再自私的占有对方。  
林娜琏的话音落下，两人同时沉默了下来。空气似乎都停止了流动，闹钟里分针秒针走过的声音也清晰可辨，林娜琏看着一侧的镜子，镜子里自己的脸上失去了沐浴过后本该出现的血色。  
“姐姐真是有原则。”凑崎突然笑了起来，“希望以后我遇到了喜欢的人，在这样的时候可不要和姐姐一样。”

20  
海外演唱会的最后一天，她们来到了一个新的城市。结束后离开场馆，林娜琏出乎意料的提前下了车，说是在当地有一位朋友，和对方吃过夜宵后她再回酒店。  
“到时候我自己回来就好了。”  
凑崎看着林娜琏拎包下车，脑海里满是纷乱的思绪。昨天那句话之后两人就没有再说过话，经历了短暂的获胜的愉悦，凑崎心里隐隐担忧，自己说的话是不是有些过分了。  
然而耗尽了勇气说出来的话对方那样回应，自己会失望会生气也是必然的吧。这么想着，凑崎摇了摇头，在前台选房间的时候选了和金多贤一间。  
开了一场将近两小时的直播，金多贤关上直播的时候凑崎拿起手机，看到平井桃在line群里发的消息，“娜琏姐姐回来了吗？我买了一些夜宵给你送过去。”  
消息发出去三分钟之后，向来回消息及时的林娜琏并没有出现在群里。凑崎想了想，便跟着问了一句，“谁和姐姐一个房间？”  
问题发出去没多久，其他人便纷纷回复了，然而并没有人和林娜琏同一间。  
“姐姐是还没回来吗？”孙彩瑛这话发出去后，大家在群里讨论了一会，朴志效才开了口，“刚刚经纪人和我说大家都分好房间了，姐姐还没到，但已经预留了一间单人间给她。”  
朴志效发了这条消息后，群聊的话题很快就扯到别的事情上。凑崎心不在焉的翻看了一会，金多贤从浴室走出来，“纱夏姐姐到你了。”  
“好。”凑崎应了一声，她没有理由这么在意林娜琏才对。  
然而等到她洗完出来，拿着电吹风吹着头发，林娜琏也没有出现在群里。她梳了一下半干的头发，打结的发尾花了她不少功夫，房间里金多贤的声音突然传进来，“姐姐有带抑制剂吗？”金多贤和她一样是个omega。  
“有，在我箱子里，你打开就能看到了。”抓到一缕怎么也梳不开的发梢，凑崎无奈的看了一眼，也难怪粉丝老说不让她染头发了。  
“我记得你发情期好像不是这时候？”凑崎走出来看到就着水服用抑制剂的金多贤。  
“嗯。”金多贤点点头，“可能是最近太忙了，提前了一周。”  
提前？凑崎突然想到如果现在是她预定的发情期，那林娜琏的发情期还要在她之前才对。她扯过一件外套，拿起桌上的房卡，“你先睡吧，我出去一下。”

21  
在前台确认自己的身份后，凑崎拿到了林娜琏的房间号，还有一张房卡。  
走在酒店的走廊里，凑崎心跳越来越快，心中的不安也越发强烈。  
她来到对方门前，深吸了一口气，刷开房间门的一瞬间，一股浓郁的清酒味道扑面而来，高浓度的信息素让凑崎差点软了脚步。  
“谁？”房间里一片黑暗，凑崎只能隐约看到单人床的角落蜷缩着一个人。  
“是我。”  
对方沉默了两三秒，声音比平日里喑哑许多，“你来干什么？出去。”  
啪的一声，凑崎打开了卧室上方的大灯。突如其来的强光让林娜琏立刻捂住双眼。凑崎走近一看，便看到床边散落着好几管空了的抑制剂注射器。  
“你……”凑崎喉头动了动，眼前的林娜琏一脸惨白，额头上布满细密的冷汗。  
“不是让你出去吗？”林娜琏恢复了些视力，移开一边手，平日里缀满了星星的眼睛，此时烧的一片通红。  
“然后明天出新闻，twice成员林娜琏服用过量抑制剂晕倒在酒店房间里？”房间里的信息素好像比先前更浓稠，凑崎使劲掐着自己手心。  
林娜琏紧抿着双唇没有说话，像是在竭力克制着什么。看到对方拒绝沟通的样子，凑崎紧紧咬着牙，“所以你是在证明你的决心吗。”她和林娜琏之间太难好好说话了。  
“明明没有讨厌我吧。”她想起那天晚上，林娜琏在她肩胛骨上写了一遍又一遍的两个假名，她几乎都要怀疑那是她自己的错觉了，“为什么非要推开我不可呢。”  
“因为我和你……”林娜琏本想说，她们并非恋人，她也没有立场将这样的关系继续下去，然而却在抬头的一瞬间看到凑崎坐在她床边，一滴滴眼泪就这么从那双漂亮的琥珀色瞳仁里滑落下来，话便硬生生的停在了嘴边，又是一阵长久的沉默。  
“好，我知道了。”凑崎仰起头，不想再这么丢人的在对方面前显露出脆弱的样子。  
“之前的话，不需要对我说第二遍。”被清酒味信息素催生欲望也好，被对方的一举一动左右情绪也好。  
“我以后再也不会开这样的玩笑了。”

22  
结束了漫长的海外巡演后，她们迎来了短暂的休假。凑崎回了日本，在关西机场落地的时候她看到群聊里提到，林娜琏最近好像去医院了。  
多半是因为之前服用过量抑制剂的事，凑崎又往下翻了翻，俞定延说没有很严重，只是需要留在医院里观察一两天。  
看到这里凑崎退出了聊天界面，她不应该再过多的在意林娜琏了，从此之后两人不过是普通同事的关系，对方大概早已在两人之间划下清晰的界限，自己又有什么理由一再的纠缠呢。  
等到回韩国的那天，凑崎到机场的时候是下午。一个朋友约了她在距离宿舍有一段距离的咖啡店见面。  
是圈子里难得的熟络朋友，凑崎看到对方的消息，就让助理先把自己的行李送回宿舍。  
走出机场的瞬间，灿烂的日光倾泻下来。凑崎本能的抬起手挡在眼睛前，如果自己能有享受这难得的好天气的心情就好了。  
朋友与她商量的是有关经济合约的事。对方的合约不久之后就要到期，在续约还是离开公司上仍旧拿不定主意。  
“如果想要发展个人事业的话，大概离开比较好？”  
“但感觉有团队基础的话，路会走的更稳一些？”  
“如果新的公司合适的话，差别大概也没有很大吧。”凑崎缓缓搅拌着眼前的拿铁，过不了几年就会轮到她来考虑这样的问题了。”  
“其实……”朋友犹豫了好一会，才慢吞吞开口，“虽然因为行程之类的问题有摩擦，但还是有些舍不得队友的。”对方在很长一段时间都断断续续的和她表达过几人之间的小矛盾。但到了现在这个时刻，反倒正视起自己的内心来。  
“这样啊。”凑崎若有所思的点点头，“那你心里是不是已经有答案了？只是想从我这里得到一些鼓励吧。”  
“纱夏还是这么聪明啊。”朋友由衷的感叹道。  
“放心大胆的去做吧，会继续以朋友的立场支持你的。”凑崎的笑好像有着不输给阳光的灿烂。  
送走了朋友，凑崎又在咖啡厅独自坐了一会，百无聊赖的刷着聊天室。她并不想过早的回到宿舍，如果只有她和林娜琏两人的话，她简直不知道要怎样面对对方。  
就在这时，一道熟悉的身影从窗边急匆匆的走过，凑崎条件反射似的一回头，看到那单薄的身影，立刻意识到了对方是谁。  
林娜琏走的很快，像是对这一带的路很熟悉。凑崎纱夏跟在她身后，一面在内心暗骂着自己多事，却又停不下跟着对方的脚步。  
在走过两个街区后，林娜琏走进了拐角一栋三层的白色建筑。凑崎背靠在拐角，看着那栋建筑门口的牌子有些发愣，那是一间心理诊所。

23  
刚结束和心理医生的对话，林娜琏拿着那张报告单。今天结束后做了诊断，医生一脸严肃的盯着单子，“娜琏，你一定要改变现状才行。”  
“现在的你比第一次来的时候还要糟糕。”  
大概是已经忘了如何招人喜欢，忘了如何在大家面前传递轻松和快乐。林娜琏踢了一脚脚下的空易拉罐，易拉罐翻滚几圈后滑出去好远。  
仔细说起来，这样的她还有些爱豆失格。林娜琏自嘲的笑了笑，随后沉默的看着远处的江面。不知不觉间她已经沿着江边的道路走出很长一段距离，大概是工作日的关系，此刻桥上没有行人，只有滚滚的车流和此起彼伏的刹车鸣笛声。  
沿着桥面又走了一段，最终在江岸上的草地停了下来。远处是即将消失在天际线的太阳，深红色的余晖洒满了整个江面。她想她和凑崎纱夏或许也会是这样，她们曾经有炽烈的曾经，但这一切终归要消失在黑夜里。  
就这样吧，长长的叹了一口气，这本来就是她预想中的结果。只是当她真的尝试去放下凑崎时，才感觉到难受要比预想中多更多。  
对她而言秘密只能是秘密，不是吗？


End file.
